primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PrimevalChick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ZEM page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 02:24, 7 April 2010 Re:New Membership Sure! I'll add you to the club! :) Glad to have you with us! :D ZEM talk to me! 04:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Series 4 Club members! And welcome to the Series 4 Club Wiki-Project! I got the idea for this from another Wiki on which I admin, and I started the same kind of project there. It has been hugely successful over the last year or so. OK, first of all, the only thing you have to do is follow the wiki rules and ask to be a part of the club. The people I'm sending this to, already qualify! :) Also, I would like to encourage you all to register on The Anomaly: A Primeval Forum. If you have problems with that, please let me know. Any other questions? Be sure to leave a message on my talk page! :) ZEM talk to me! 16:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) More Series 4 News already! Read this article and its source - Philip Burton! :) ZEM talk to me! 20:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Another Series 4 Club update! Hello all, just a few updates for the Series 4 Club... If you haven't seen it recently, check out the gallery on the Series 4 page! It now includes 21 brand new Behind the Scenes images from Primeval Series 4! Also, if you want to read my email and reply from Impossible Pictures, check out my userpage, or, if you are an Anomaly Forum member this thread. Thank you all for being part of the Series 4 Club and the Anomaly Forums! :) ZEM talk to me! 18:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) More news! More images! Hello everybody, perhaps you have already heard but there has been news that Laila Rouass will not be returning to the show. She will not be returning because she wants to stay in London with her daughter rather than go to Ireland and shoot the series. So, I don't know what the writers of Primeval are going to do with the character, though several fan theories have already popped up. Second, just yesterday, thanks to RickRaptor105 of YouTube, we have 3 new Series 4 images - including two of new characters... File:190510primeval1.jpg|Emily Merchant and Matt Anderson in Series 4 File:190510primeval2.jpg|Matt Anderson in Series 4 File:190510primeval3.jpg|Ben Mansfield and Hannah Spearritt behind the scenes Isn't that just awesome? ZEM talk to me! 13:32, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Woot! Hey, good to have you back on Primeval Wiki! Sorry for taking so long to respond, yeah, I heard about Laila leaving the show. I hope they do a good job writing her out. ZEM talk to me! 22:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:;) Yep. Me too That's just too bad. :( So I am now following your blog and I checked out your fansite. Have you seen my Primeval forum? It is linked into the Wiki menu on the left side! :D By the way, where did you get all that info on the characters on your fansite, did you make any of it up? ZEM talk to me! 05:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) End of the Series 4 Club... Hello everyone, I just want to let everyone know that I've dropped the Series 4 Club idea. BUT, we do still have our Series 4 news page, and I still encourage everybody to register on the Anomaly Forums to keep up with all of the latest news. ZEM talk to me! 17:36, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Little bit of help, please Hello, the image was at this link: http://img824.imageshack.us/img824/9549/sfxartikel.png, but I do not know if it is there anymore. When I tried to open it a minute ago, it wouldn't work. I suppose the person who uploaded it probably deleted it. :( ZEM talk to me! 17:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm glad it worked! It is working for me now too! Did you notice that it looks like the Future ARC is now going to be the present-day ARC? ZEM talk to me! 04:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Leave ZEM alone InGenWorker's been blocked by ZEM, so he can't answer you. InGenWorker never posted any of his own theroys, all he said was that the town Taylor Craig lived in was called Hattersly, and ZEM said Hackney. I'm not sure who's right, but I do know that InGenWorker own's a Primeval Facebook page that also release's infomation about the New Series of Primeval. ZEM sabotaged InGenWorker's Facebook page which forced him to delete it. After that he blocked InGenWorker from using the Primeval Wiki. So really, he never did anying to ZEM. Well, he did one thing. After the arguement he and ZEM had, he asked him not to use the Facebook Pages again. So, probably out of embrassment he sabotaged it. I wouldn't know who the Producer of Viewers or whatever is, sorry. And we're not InGenWorker's 'Minions'. InGenWorker, BioSynWorker and BioGenWorker are all a group of friends, named after three Gentic Companys from Jurassic Park. So, I know it's hard to believe, but InGenWorker never did anything to anger ZEM, ZEM just doesn't like compation so he made InGenWorker look like the bad guy. BioGenWorker 12:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I just realized it yesterday, but InGenWorker actually has been adding his theories to the wiki for awhile, notably to the Tree Creeper and Terror Bird pages. I need help cleaning up the wiki to keep it accurate, and make sure these guys don't ruin it all. ZEM talk to me! 21:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: I will take the Down with ZEM page once this issuse is over. And right now, as he has not replyed, I'm not. Sorry for spellin mistakes, written in a hast. TheWorkers 21:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Watch Promotions Thanks for the offer, and I know you would do a good job, but under the circumstances recently, I am going to keep it locked and continue to update/improve it myself, so no losers get any bright ideas. Especially because I was asked if I could make the article by the guy who is running the official Series 5 page. :) ZEM talk to me! 17:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC)